Network devices are sometimes used to transmit/receive data flows (e.g., data packets associated with a communication) to/from user devices. Network devices sometimes provide a particular network resource in order to transmit the data flows via communication layers. A network device sometimes reduces the network resources to reduce network load. When insufficient network resources are provided (e.g., as a result of high network load caused high demand of network resources), the data flows may not be transmitted properly, thereby causing transmission performance problems. When providing greater network resources than the data flow may need for transmission, network load may be unnecessarily increased.